A Sunday to remember
by Ninjatom
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers who love each other more than brothers, but what will happen when the truth is revealed. Told from Roxas's point of view and rated M for mature,sexual themes and Incest.


Okay Dokey people! This, has been a nightmare to write! It's taken me so long to do because a few hours ago my computer had a breakdown and decided that it hated me. I lost all my Kingdom Hearts stuff that wasn't on here! Can you imagine the pain I went through T^T.

Any who, this has taken me a good 7 hours to get back to the standard it was at before my computer died, so if there are any mistakes or parts that don't quite make sense please, please tell me because I am a perfectionist ^_^"

Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did the game would be waaay different. Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquarEnix

*cracks the whip on Sora and Roxas* ON WITH THE YAOI BOYS!

* * *

><p><span>A Sunday To Remember<span>

_Roxas felt it all, the younger boy trembling under him, his soft yet loud moans for pleasure, the small noises he made when he touched a sensitive spot on his body, it drove him mad. He could feel the brunettes back against his chest as he neared his climax. _

"_Gah…Brother…." the younger boy moaned out as he finally went over board on the sweet drug known as pleasure. _

"_Hah….ah….ahh!" the moans slowly got louder as Roxas began to pick the speed up once again rocking his hips quickly in and out of his younger brother, hitting that spot each time. _

"_Sora…Sora….oh god! I'm…" _

The young blonde awoke quickly from his sleep and sat up in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic from another one of those dreams. The third one this week, it was starting to bug him. He felt a sticky substance around his private part and slowly lifted the covers up looking down at the bed sheets.

'Oh great…Now first I'm dreaming about him and now it's making me come in my sleep!' he thought deep in the back of his mind and let out a deep depressing sigh. Slowly he lifted the covers off of his body and got out of bed folding the sheets up so he could take them down stairs with him when he had finished up.

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, just to be sure he was not going to be disturbed. He turned the shower on cold and stood naked under it, letting the water cleanse and hopefully pure these evil thoughts he had been having lately.

He didn't know where they had come from, whether they had been there all the time and was just noticing them, but one thing he did know, is that they involved Sora, his younger brother. They would always end up in the same position and always end up having sex, but he never got to the end, and it always seemed like he enjoyed making Sora moan and scream out his name. Suddenly he felt himself becoming hard again from these thoughts. Wrapping his hand around his member he slowly began to move it, making a dull yet audible moan.

Sora was already eating breakfast when the blonde reached the table.

"You look terrible" the brunette said with a mouth full of toast, earning a glare from his older brother

"And you look like an idiot!" Roxas said grabbing a piece of toast of Sora and sitting down. "Mom gone to work?" he asked looking into his younger brothers deep blue eyes getting lost in them.

"Yeah…she said to tell you she won't be home till late…and since today is Sunday I should spend some time with you" Sora looked at his brother with almost pleading eyes. It was true, Sora and Roxas hadn't been the closest of brothers for a few years. Since their mother and farther had split up.

Roxas looked back at his brothers crystal blue eyes, but quickly looked down, a shade of pink gracing his face.

"Ok, but why don't you go get dressed first, I'm not letting you sit around in your all day."

"You're just jealous that I look better like this than you do!" Sora proclaimed, but if only he knew the truth. Roxas watched as his brother got up and walked towards the stairs. He stared at his brother again before snapping out of his thoughts mentally slapping himself for having such dirty ideas going through his mind. 'Why cant I get these thoughts out of my head, he's my brother for fuck sake…I should want to be there for him…I shouldn't want to do those things to him' he thought shaking his head wildly. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't deny it anymore, he loved his little brother, more than he should.

Slowly he got up and walked over to the T.V, pulling out the game console that was hidden amongst the DVDs and games knowing that it would be the first thing Sora would ask to do when he came down stairs from getting dressed. He quickly glanced at the news before setting the channel and connecting the console up to the T.V as Sora walked down smiling widely. Roxas looked up at the brunette and almost dropped his jaw. Sora had dressed in a vest top that barely fit him and was showing the skin on his stomach just above his belly button and was showing a rather juicy collarbone that almost begged to be sucked on. The shorts he wore barely reached his knees, showing slightly tanned legs, the shorts themselves looked like they were tighter than they actually were.

A few hours past the boys by. Roxas was sat on the sofa while Sora was sat on the floor. Suddenly the brunette threw the game control in the air a wide grin on his face.

"YES! I WIN AGAIN" he exclaimed seeing his brother groan and lie down on the sofa from yet another defeat. Sora jumped on the blond making him jump slightly at how close their lips were to one another. A light blush filled Roxas's face as once again his head filled with images of what he wanted to do to his younger brother.

"Hey Rox, you ok? You look pale" Sora said in a concerned tone as he placed a hand on the blondes forehead "you haven't got a fever or anything." Roxas sat up quickly putting a smile on his face

"Y-yeah I'm just fine" he replied, his voice shaky.

"Well good, because I wanna talk to you about something" Sora had gone from concerned to serious worrying his older brother slightly.

"Sure, what's on your mind bro?"

Sora looked away from Roxas for a minute as if to think of his next question.

"Well, we're both open with each other right? And we both admitted that we're gay?"

Roxas only nodded his head in reply. "Well, I think I'm in love with someone, but… I don't know how to tell him" Roxas's heart sank, he knew it would happen eventually, but he never expected it so soon

"R-really?" was all he managed to say, trying to sound as happy as he could for his brother.

"Yeah," Sora felt a slight blush fill his face as he spoke "can I tell you who it is without you getting angry or annoyed?" the brunette looked almost ready to cry. Roxas pulled his brother into a reassuring hug and rubbed his back as Sora began to sob slightly.

"Bro, you can tell me anything and I would never be mad at you"

The younger boy sobbed a little more before trying to answer

"P-promise?"

"I promise" the blonde said softly in his brothers ear

Sora took a deep breath in and slowly released it collecting his thoughts.

"W-well…it's…..it's you Roxas" Sora clung to the back of his brothers shirt.

Roxas was in shock, he definitely was not expecting that!

'_No way! Sora… my Sora just told me he's in love with me!' _Roxas felt his heart beat start racing.

"S-say something…Roxas please say something" his brother pleaded as he once again started to sob into his brothers shoulder.

"I like you to Sora" was all Roxas could say. The blonde pulled his brother off his shoulder and places his lips over the brunettes, making him shake all over.

"B-brother, I…I want you to make me yours" Sora blushed deeply as his brother looked at him in complete shock, he hadn't expected any of this, not from his brother.

"Are you sure that's what you want Sora? You want me to do that to you?" Roxas said, his voice sounded excited but at the same time ready to break into tears. It was happening like a dream he would have, he wasn't sure if it was real or not. Sora only nodded trying not to get any more embarrassed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that Sora" slowly, he began to push his brother back on the sofa and began to kiss his neck, forcing a light moan from the brunette.

"B…brother…m…more" Roxas thought he would never ask. He began to slowly lift Sora's shirt over his head, revealing his tanned chest. He kissed, licked and gently bit the skin on his brothers upper body, latching on to a nipple as he worked his way down. He moved the nipple around with his tongue, earning another soft moan from his younger brother.

"Hah…..ahhh…..Roxas!" That sweet sound was like a drug that the older boy just couldn't cope with. He quickly discarded the brunettes shorts and kissed down his chest, enjoying the beautiful little sounds his brother made as he reached his lower half.

"B…brother…please….I need more" Sora's voice was weak from his brother ministrations.

Roxas complied with his brothers demands and slowly took the head of his brothers now erect penis into his mouth, forcing a delectable moan to escape the younger boys mouth.

"R…Roxas…hah…umm…."

Roxas slowly took all of his brothers penis into his mouth and began to bob up and down, getting faster every time. Soon. He was going at full pace, his brother moaning louder each time, he could feel his brother shaking from the pleasure that was taking over his body, clearly he couldn't get enough.

"Ah….ahhh…..Roxas….I'm coming!" Sora almost screamed out from the overwhelming feeling that took over him.

Roxas felt the brunettes seed shoot up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He quickly swallowed the warm liquid and kissed up his brothers chest.

Sora was breathing heavy, with a blood red blush on his face.

"Sora, I want you, may I?" Roxas was cautious how he asked, knowing his brother was easily scared. He saw his brother nod shyly and took advantage immediately. Slowly he slid his jeans off along with his boxers and positioned himself at his brothers entrance

"Sora, this is probably gonna hurt, but I want you to bare with it ok" he smiled reassuringly at his brother.

Slowly, he entered the brunette forcing a sharp pain to shoot up through Sora's body.

"Hah!….ahhh! R….roxas!" The younger of the to whaled out as the pain slowly stretched up his back. Roxas softly whispered sweet nothings in his ear to try and calm his younger brother down. He pushed himself all the way in and stayed still, waiting for his brother to deem it ok for him to move. He felt his brother slowly push down slightly with a sharp gasp immediately after.

"Ha….R…roxas…m…move….please…" Sora's voice was desperate, he wanted his brothers attention so much it was killing him.

Roxas only nodded in reply and began a slow rhythm. As he enjoyed the delectable sounds his brother made under him he began picking up the pace and the sounds became louder and more frequent.

He felt his climax coming quickly. Picking his brother up, he sat straight so his brother was sitting over him as he pounded into his brother, hitting his prostate dead centre causing him pleasure he had never felt before.

"Hah! Roxas….oh god….Roxas more!" the brunette begged gripping the blondes shoulders.

"S…sora! I…I'm coming!" without a moment to think, both boys screamed in pleasure as Roxas released himself deep inside of Sora.

They both lay flat on the sofa, Sora lying on his brothers chest panting hard. Roxas slowly removed himself from his younger brother and slowly kissed his neck.

"Well, you wanted to spend time with me"

"I guess this will be a Sunday to remember" Sora slowly whispered, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep along with his brother.

* * *

><p>OOOKKKAAAAAAY FOLKS!<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Now then, I have a small announcement to make. Now, for my next story, I will be requiring two original characters. All i ask from my dear reviewers...yes you people out there who love reading, to review this story. you can choose any character you want to base it off, but i ask the name be completely original. Think of it as a small competition.

The characters I choose for the story will be posted on another chapter of this story (there wont be another chapter, but that is where I am going to post the characters)

If you don't quite understand what im asking for, here is a quick example of what I am expecting from entries:

Name: Sora Kokoro (made up second name XD)

Gender: Male

Description: Long spiky hair with ocean blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and a smile that can light up anybodies day. (don't bother describing clothing as i will probably choose that myself.

Attitude: Laid back and happy, he lives a nice life with his friends Riku and Kairi. He has a temper at times but rarely shows it.

This is the sort of thing I am looking if you needed a small example.

I look forward to seeing your replies. Please don't forget to review, or else the entry will not count.

Sora/Riku/Roxas: Happy readin' ^_^


End file.
